


Too Terrible

by MrProphet



Category: Bagpuss, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Too Terrible

Professor Yaffle took one look at the thing that Emily had brought into the shop and recoiled in horror. It was a small, squat statuette, carved from a greenish-black stone which glistened slickly, as though wet, but no stain of water touched the cloth on which it stood. It depicted a hideous figure with a mixture of squamous and ranine features.

Madeleine the rag doll cried out and covered her face with her hands, while Gabriel the toad watched the statuette with fascination in his bulbous eyes.

Bagpuss turned to the mice, a haunted look on his face. “Destroy it,” he said. “It should not be.”

The mice descended, singing:

“We will smash it, we will bash it,  
We will bury it deep, deep, deep.  
We will grind it, none shall find it,  
Where the old ones sleep, sleep, sleep.”


End file.
